Une nuit si particulière
by Coljayjay
Summary: CHALLENGE! Première auteure en compétition. Thème sur l'ambiguïté avec phrases imposés et 1500 mots max.


_**Et bien voilà, le challenge est terminé, il est temps de publier vos œuvres que j'ai beaucoup aimé.**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir relevé le défi (pas simple je vous l'accorde!lol). C'est très drôle de voir comment chacun a interprété mes exigences.**_

 _ **Du coup, tous les jours je vais posté jusqu'à épuisement des stocks. De votre côté, l'auteur ne doit pas dire que c'est sa fic. (vous pourrez la poster sous votre nom à la fin du challenge.) En revanche, vous devrez m'envoyer en MP un note sur 10 (ok déformation professionnelle je sais lol) qui indiquera combien vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur sans l'ombre d'un doute.**_

 _ **Dernière chose, postez dans votre commentaire le nom de l'auteur auquel vous pensez. Et l'auteur ne doit rien dire jusqu'à la fin ;) On va voir si on se reconnait entre nous.**_

 _ **Merci encore à toutes! C'était fun.**_

PoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoiPoi

Il le savait pertinemment, il allait être en retard. Mais bon, toute cette journée n'avait été qu'une longue suite de catastrophe. Il y a des jours comme ça où l'on ferait mieux de rester couché et c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si ce n'était pas un jour particulier.

La matinée avait commencé par lui qui si rigoureux d'habitude avait omis de mettre en route son réveil. De plus, John qui d'habitude était toujours le premier levé, était toujours étendu à ses côtés à près de 10 heures du matin.

C'est Root qui les avait réveillés en tambourinant à la porte.

 **Flash back**

Il mit quelques instants à réaliser que les coups qu'il entendait, venait de la porte. En apercevant, l'heure sur le réveil, il paniqua littéralement. Secouant John pour le réveiller, il sortit du lit prenant la première chose qui lui venait sous la main.

Cependant, leur visiteur ou plutôt leur visiteuse s'impatientant avait déjà ouvert la porte.

« Harry, Harry, Harry ! Je ne vous savais pas amateur de l'amour le matin.

Je… mais, enfin et d'abord que faites vous là Miss Groves ?

Ce serait beaucoup plus convaincant si votre toutou n'avait pas la fermeture éclair de son pantalon ouverte. Je vous ai bien eu, dit elle en voyant John baisser les yeux.

Miss Groves, je vous en prie.

C'est bon Harry, je m'en vais. Il y a quand même une question que je me pose, faites-vous l'amour avec ou sans lunettes, susurra- t- elle à son oreille. »

Elle s'était alors faufilée sans demander son reste dehors le laissant rouge tomate et avec un John perplexe sur les bras.

 **Fin du flash back**

Les choses étaient allées de mal en pis ensuite. Arrivant à la bibliothèque, il s'était rendu compte en voulant ranger un des livres utilisés lors de la mission précédente que quelqu'un s'était amusé à modifier sa classification.

Comme d'habitude, Root s'était contenté d'un « Oups, j'ai recommencé ! » avec un sourire absolument pas désolé. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois en un mois après tout. L'épisode suivant s'était produit après qu'il ait remis de l'ordre dans sa classification.

Le deuxième incident vint de Balou, ce chien finirait par le tuer un jour. Il était installé à son ordinateur entrant la version 1.0 d'un nouveau logiciel pour la Machine quand il avait déboulé comme un fou arrachant plusieurs câbles sur son passage.

Des heures de travail réduites à néant par un chien un peu trop enthousiaste, il avait eu envie de hurler mais voyant la mine penaude du chien et de son maître, il n'avait pas pu résister bien longtemps.

Dernier incident en date mais non des moindres, Root les avait encore surpris dans une situation ambigüe.

 **Flash back**

Noël approchait à grands pas selon John alors que nous étions à peine à la mi-novembre. Cependant, c'est aujourd'hui que son compagnon avait décidé de parler des décorations.

« Allons Harold, elles sont très bien mes boules.

Tes boules sont…, commença-t-il quand il vit qu'il n'était plus seul.

Allez Harry, finissez votre phrase, comment sont les boules de John. Personnellement, ça m'intéresserait de le savoir.

Miss Groves, nous ne parlons de ce que vous pensez.

Vraiment Harry, à quoi croyez-vous que je pense ?

Je ne m'aventurerais pas sur le terrain du s…

Du sexe. Voyons Harry, ne soyez pas si prude. Cependant, je me contentais simplement de contempler les boules de Noël que John tenait dans les mains. »

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

 **Fin du flash back**

Et là, ce soir s'était le bouquet final, le costume qu'il avait soigneusement préparé pour cette soirée, était resté à la bibliothèque oublié par son compagnon. Il avait donc laissé John faire faire une dernière promenade à Balou qui dormait désormais au loft tandis que lui repartait à la bibliothèque.

En entrant dans celle-ci, il eut la surprise de trouver des dizaines de bougie allumées et John à côté d'une nappe de pique-nique dressée avec ses mets préférés. John se tenait là dans le costume coquin par excellence, c'est-à-dire ne portant que la cravate qu'il pensait avoir perdu.

Il ne resta qu'un instant bloqué mais il se lécha bien vite les lèvres d'anticipation. Plus tard, il bénirait John d'avoir installé un lit dans une des arrière-salles de la bibliothèque. Pour l'instant, il se contentait d'oublier toute autre pensée que celle de John en tenue d'Adam.

Il s'approcha lentement tirant doucement sur le bout de la cravate pour attirer les lèvres de John à lui. Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement et John le souleva dans ses bras comme s'il n'était qu'une brindille l'emportant vers le lit.

Là, John lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Suivant les indications de son compagnon, il lui attacha les poignets avec la cravate au montant du lit. Avec une lenteur délibérée, il commença à se dévêtir prenant plaisir à voir le sexe de ce compagnon se gonfler d'anticipation.

Il le fit encore patienter faisant voler une pluie de baiser en commençant par son front et descendant avec langueur vers son sexe dressé. Il le prit ensuite dans sa bouche arrachant des halètements de plaisir jusqu'à la jouissance.

Bien plus tard, ce soir-là, après que John lui ait rendu la pareille, il se dit que leur premier anniversaire avait été plus que bien. Il avait hâte d'être à l'année prochaine quoiqu'ils auraient bien d'autres occasions d'ici là, pensa-t-il en sentant le sexe de John pressé contre lui.

 **Fin**


End file.
